


i could give up all my life for just one kiss

by beezran



Series: you take my breath away [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, anyway, i will pepper in the fact that shiro and adam are longing for each other, im still soft for them, oh??? tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezran/pseuds/beezran
Summary: It's been a few days since Lance was reunited with Keith. Days of them getting closer, until it was nearly impossible to imagine a time in which they hadn't been together. It’s as if all their past stalling has finally caught up to them.'I love you,' Lance thinks as they sit side by side, overlooking a cliff they found on the planet they are camping at for the night and watching the sunset.





	i could give up all my life for just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> second part.... for the gays...

It's been a few days since Lance was reunited with Keith. Days of them getting closer, until it was nearly impossible to imagine a time in which they hadn't been together. It’s as if all their past stalling has finally caught up to them. 

_ 'I love you,' _ Lance thinks as they sit side by side, overlooking a cliff they found on the planet they are camping at for the night and watching the sunset. 

Keith turns to him, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "You know," he starts, softly tugging Lance's hand from his side and threading their fingers together, "I always thought that returning wouldn't be like this. That I wouldn't have a family to return with."

Lance shakes his head, "Did you really think that you wouldn't have us? Keith, you matter to us. No matter what life was like in the past, you have us now. You have  _ me _ ." Their gazes meet and they smile at each other, eyes shining in the light. Lance sighs, drawing slow circles with his thumb on Keith's palm. "I never really thought about it. There were times where it seemed like we were destined to spend the rest of our lives in this war. And it made me miss home even more. It got constant enough that I tune it out, but now-- now I feel like I'll die if we don't get there soon."

Keith bumps their shoulders together. "We'll get there before you know it." He throws a look over his shoulder. In the distance the lions' heads stick out from the top of the trees where they set up camp. "We're not the only ones eager to get home."

Lance raises an eyebrow. 

Keith glances at him and shakes his head with a small chuckle. "Shiro has been playing with his ring nonstop since we started our trip. I'm worried he'll die of longing and nerves before we get there." His eyes shift to their hands, still intertwined between them. "He deserves to rest, to have a chance at a happy, normal life."

Lance nods. "We all deserve it, don't we? a happy and peaceful life with someone we love."

Keith's breath hitches. "Yeah… we do."

"Keith, I-"  _ love you, _ but the look on Keith's face stops him. He shakes his head and stares into Keith's eyes. "Listen, I- I've known for a while, and I need you to know that I… I love you. I have for a long time."

Keith stares at him for a solid minute, expression unreadable, each second making Lance's nerves grow. Finally, Keith's lips turn up at the corners and his eyes soften. He brings their hands up to his lips and places feather soft kisses on Lance's knuckles. 

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm pretty in love with you too." 

"Oh my god," Lance breathes out, "kiss me right now before I die." 

Keith laughs, and leans forward, hands reaching up to tenderly hold Lance's face. 

It's sweet; Keith is soft once you get past his sharp edges and Lance loves him. He leans their foreheads together once they separate. 

He closes his eyes and tilts forward to press kisses into Keith’s cheeks, drawing soft giggles from him.

"It broke my heart when you left," Lance admits as he reaches out to hold Keith's hands. "I thought I was just lonely, which I kinda was, but more than anything I just wanted you to stay." Lance presses their hands to his chest, before leaning forward again, catching Keith's lips in his once more. "But now I have you, and a whole future without war."

"Now you have me."

"Oh god," Lance giggles and covers his mouth with his hands, "we have each other!"

Keith laughs, throwing his head back. And once again, Lance leans forward to press kisses against his temples, cheeks, and nose. He can't help himself, not when Keith looks so beautiful in the light and he just told Lance that he's loved. Not when he loves him so much it feels like it'll kill him. 

Keith seems to feel the same way, at least he does as he slightly turns his head to be able to properly kiss Lance. Keith touches him softly, cupping his jaw as if he's something precious. 

Lance is losing his mind with every kiss, and just the thought of being able to look Keith in the eyes and tell him, 'I love you,' makes him shiver, sending chills to his core. 

"I love you," Keith whispers into the kiss. "God, I love you."


End file.
